Is RanmaChan Hurt?
by Nuki Mouse
Summary: *NEW VERSION! More laughs, less bad dialog* After an encounter with Ryouga, Ranma discovers just how female his curse might be....
1. Is Ranma-chan Hurt?

**Authors note:** _The basic story is still the same, just greatly re-edited and some (ok, a __LOT__!) of the screwy dialogue clarified. The story is now told in TWO chapters, not due to any continuation after the original ending but because it was easier for me to split it into two files  _

Is Ranma-chan hurt?

By Nuki Mouse

     This is a Ranma ½ fanfic based on characters owned and copyrighted Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ communications. It is lime flavored but is not a lemon. It is also not really a dark tale, but does deal with adult situations that every girl faces when they are suddenly no longer a girl, but a young woman, even one that is actually a cursed young man.

Author's Note and are used to bracket the **Thoughts** of the characters.

To all first time readers of a Ranma ½ story, remember that Ranma is a 16 year old VERY masculine male, who changes into a very sexy petite redhead girl when splashed with cold water due to a curse he acquired only a few months ago. (Hot water changes him back.)  Ranma is sometimes called Ranma-chan when he is female in my story, Ryouga is a friend (?) of his who is male, and Akane is his true fiancée, although both Ukyou and Shampoo also consider _themselves _his fiancée.   

The Story

Kasumi peered into her laundry room to investigate the strange noises coming from it.  I thought there was no one in there. as she crept in though the door.  There she found Ranma-chan, sitting on a stool before the washbasin, dressed in one of Akane's old sundresses.  Ranma must have appropriated that from my clean laundry bin. 

She was busy, methodically washing a pair of her Chinese pants, and had not noticed Kasumi's presence behind her.

  How strange, Ranma-chan has never tried to help with the laundry before. As a matter of fact, Ranma has never liked doing anything he considered to be a _feminine task_ before Kasumi realized while she watched the girl finish rinsing out the soap and start to squeeze out the excess water from her pants.

"May I help you, Ranma-chan?"  Kasumi finally asked, just as Ranma-chan had finished wringing out the garment.  You would have thought Kasumi had stuck her with a pin the way the startled girl jumped up off the stool in surprise, almost dropping the pants back into the basin as she spun around to face the speaker. 

"Ugh... Kasumi!  I... um...  fine!  I... ugh... don't need any help" said Ranma-chan as she quickly balled up pair of pants and tried to hide them behind her back. 

"Now, now, Ranma-chan, they'll wrinkle that way," replied Kasumi, as she tried to reach around the girl and retrieve the garment from Ranma-chan's hands.

"They're... um... OK, Kasumi.  I am... um, all done." Ranma replied as she shied away from Kasumi, edging closer and closer to the door.  "I'll just hang this up later!"  Ranma-chan continued as she suddenly darted pass Kasumi and bolted from the room, taking the pants along with her as well as a pair of wet boxer shorts that had been draped across the basin's edge.  

Kasumi shook her head in amusement as she watched the departing young girl, a slight smile on her lips.  Things are never boring with Ranma around! Kasumi thought.  Now I have a mystery solve,_ what is Ranma up to now?_ Kasumi told herself, as she started to clean up the mess left in her laundry room by Ranma. 

 Really!  I have no problem with Ranma washing his own clothes, OPPS!  I mean hers! (with a silent chuckle)  However, she **_must _**learn to clean up afterwards!  I will not condone a messy house!  as she noticed the spilled soap powder and various other cleaning supplies that Ranma-chan had scattered across the floor.

 When she approached the basin, she noticed that wash water inside was tinted pink in color.  What? Kasumi pondered the water and its implications. What is this?  Is it... blood?  In the water?  Could Ranma be bleeding?

Kasumi then quickly looked around for any more evidence of injury. At first, the search was fruitless until she spied a suspicious smear on the stool near the basin

 Oh My!  Here is some more blood! She thought, as she closely examined the smear.  Maybe it is not_ 'What is Ranma up to'_ but_ Is Ranma-chan hurt?_  Moreover, why is she hiding it from me?

*       *       *        *        *        *        *         *         *          *          *         *         *        *        

Ranma-chan dashed into the guestroom she shared with her pop and quickly shut the door behind her. She spun around and pressed an ear against the door trying to hear if Kasumi had followed her.  When satisfied that her escape had been successful, she quickly hide the wet garments behind her dresser and slumped down onto the bed. 

 KAMI-SAMA!  That was close, Kasumi is the last person I want ta know 'bout this, 'cept for Akane of course! Ranma thought, as a slight film of moisture formed around her tear ducts. The memories of the morning returned to her as she fought back the tears. Real men don't cry! She reminded her herself.  

Why did this have ta happen?  Having this damn cursed female form is bad enough, but now this!  And with Ryouga...  Ranma gritted her teeth and clutched her arms tightly across her chest, as she tried to drive the memory from her mind.  No, I gotta face this, I gotta figure it out... she decided. Maybe I'm hurt... Maybe the blood is from... somethin' else... as she tried to deny the recent events.                                   

Ranma gingerly pulled up the hem of her dress and pulled down the purloined panties to examine herself again.  She could not help but noticed the dampness down "there".  She reached her hand down to her groin and ran her fingers though the red hair as she further examined herself.  UH... Blood? She thought in shook, as she looked the moisture on her hand.  It's still bleeding as tears once again formed around her eyes and threatened to burst forth.

I wish I spent more time listenin' ta the Sensei rather than sleepin' during those blasted Sex Ed classes! Ranma bemoaned.  This is somethin' I thought would never happen!  but what if... its like in my dreams... she thought in horror.

Is this my worse nightmares comin' ta life? And ta think I use ta just dream of ca... ca... CATS! She thought as her body shook in fear as she remembered her latest recurrent nightmare. 

…_She was in Toufu-sensei's clinic, lying naked on a stainless steel table with her legs held wide apart by some type of fiendish torture device. _ _"*Well Ranma-chan*" taunted an evil version of Toufu, "*Now that you decided to be a TRUE female, you curse is gone!  You will never transform again!  You are in your TRUE FORM FOREVER!*" cried the demon doctor.  But I'm still a GIRL!  I AM STILL A GIRL!  **I AM SUPPOSED TO BE A GUY!  **She yelled back as all the girls Ranma-chan ever knew where suddenly there, yelling out their congratulations to her..._.  

While pushing out the memory of her nightmare, Ranma-chan realized, I need... help, I need...  advice! She flopped down on her futon and tried to bury her tears and fears in her pillow.  But who?  ...Not Kasumi, that would be like tellin' my mother!  Maybe a real girl might do that, but not me! her thoughts raced.  

Tell Pop instead?  Wait... am I crazy?  After today, I feel like I just might be! as she continued trying to figure out what to do.  

Um... Akane? YACK!  That's the worst thing I coulda do. This is somethin' I hope she never finds out, She'd never understand…  Ranma thought in disgust and dismissed this idea  out of hand with a shake of her head.  

Advice, I need advice... of course, Nabiki!  She might help me: she has in the past!  Plus I know she'll keep this a secret... for a price!  But it may be worth it, Ranma-chan decided, rising from her bed and headed for the door. 

*         *        *         *         *         *          *          *          *          *         *          *          

Ranma lightly knocked on the Nabiki's door, hoping that no one else (especially Akane!) would hear it and investigate.  Nabiki opened the door and her eyes went round in surprise as she took in the unusual sight of Ranma in a dress, not to mention the frightened, tearful expression on her face.

"Ranma-chan, May I…  _help__ you_?"  She asked, phrasing it as a leading question, hoping that Ranma would stick her head in the noose all by herself.

"Nabiki!  I need your advice, ...um...  I need your... HELP! Ranma said with the last word coming as a high-pitched squeak.  She leaned forward though the doorway so that she could whisper into Nabiki ears, "But this must never... ever... be revealed ta anyone

Nabiki raised an eyebrow and a slight predatory grin appeared on her face.  AH!  Just as my finances were getting low!  She gestured for Ranma-chan to enter her room,  Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly she quoted to herself, as she thought of fat bank accounts.   

Ranma quickly entered Nabiki's bedroom, while keeping her eyes down cast and her whole body had blushed red in embarrassment.   "Um... Nabiki?  Um… ah....  This is a, um... _female thing_" She finally managed to say as her face turned almost as red as her hair.

  Nabiki's eyes lit up and you could almost hear a "Ka Ching!  Ka Ching!"  of a cash register drawer opening.  **JACKPOT**! she mentally screamed. If this was a cartoon she knew there would be a giant dollar sign over her head right now.  

"Can you _elaborate_ on this _thing _?" she asked of the  scared girl. Come on, stick your neck out just a wee bit more... Nabiki silently coaxed the girl as she led Ranma over and sat her on the futon.

"I was fightin' with Ryouga and then..."  Ranma-chan's voice trailed off, becoming too low to understand as she drew legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees in a fetal position.

"Speak up!" demanded Nabiki as she sat down on a nearby chair, "I can't hear you if you're mumbling."

"Well, we were grapplin' and then..."   Her voice again becoming too low to hear, but this time Nabiki leaned forward in her chair to listen to the faint the whispers of Ranma's voice.

"WHAT?" yelled out to a shocked Nabiki, interrupting the girl's confession, "You…, while with Ryouga?  ...Wait!" Nabiki grabbed Ranma by the shoulders and shook her in frustration. "Start over at the beginning and_ this time don't mumble!**"**_****

****

"I was hungry for some ice cream, so I um... changed into a girl.  Ya know that ol' man Misaki is,  a… um, ...push over for an extra large portion when I'm... well... in my girl form."

Ice-cream? At 9:00 in the morning!  Well, to each their own...  Nabiki thought as she nodded her head in acknowledgement.  Unlike Akane, she had no trouble with Ranma-chan using her feminine wiles to con dirty old men out of food, or even money for that matter!  Nabiki just wished that she was as cute and as sexy as Ranma's female form.

Trust a **boy **to have the prettiest face and hottest body in all of Nerima!  Hmm... Then again, his male body is just as good Nabiki observed, remembering all the times she had 'accidentally' walk in on Ranma while he was in the bath.

"Well" Ranma continued, "I was on my way home when Ryouga caught up with me!  I wasn't in the mood for a fight, bein' a girl and all, so I took off through that wooded area in the park, hopin' ta lose him.  I stopped runnin' when he... well... accused me of runnin' out on a fight again!" confessed Ranma. "Then I just _had_ ta fight!"

"It seemed like we fought for hours before we both started ta get too tried ta continue.  We finally ended up just wrestlin', trying ta pin each other.  Except in my female form, I wasn't strong enough, I just couldn't... um...  WIN!" Ranma admitted.  

"But I just couldn't, _wouldn't_, allow Ryouga ta BEAT me, either.  I managed ta wrap my legs 'round a tree so that Ryouga couldn't pin me" Ranma-chan further admitted as she gave one of Nabiki's pillows a whole body hug and started to blush again.

"He... um, managed ta get his hand 'tween my legs and was pullin' them apart, tryin' ta pry me off that damn tree." She continued as her whole body started to tremble. "Then I started ta feel..., you know, different…, down THERE!" Ranma said as her eyes quickly darted down to her groin area, "Kind of a sticky, squishy feeling all at the same time."  

"Just then Ryouga finally got 'nough leverage ta break my hold.  With his strength, he managed ta force my legs apart... I couldn't hold on ta that tree anymore!  I fell flat on my back, pullin' Ryouga down with me!  I couldn't help it, he landed smack dap on top of me, right between my legs!" cried the ashamed girl.  

I tried ta get free, ta push him offa me, but Ryouga was pressin' down on me. I think he was still tryin' ta pin me!  Then I got a sudden feeling of wetness... um... _Down There_!"  Ranma bemoaned as she again glanced at her groin. 

"And I,  um... WE...  gulp! Well... um... couldn't stop it…, IT JUST HAPPEN!"  Ranma-chan cried out, blushing right down to the roots of her hair as she buried her face in the pillow in shame.

After a few moments Ranma-chan timidly, quietly, started to talk again. "I, ah...  still don't know just what happen!  And Ryouga..., he seemed to be just as, um... _confused…_ as me!"   

"Neither of us knew what was goin' on, just that once it started or happened or what ever, I... ugh, 'IT'… _wouldn't... STOP!  Then blood, from …IT..., was all over my groin..., on RYOUGA!  He... he... (sniff) ran off…" her tears burst forth as Ranma-chan started to sob. _

KAMI!  You better be ready to pay off BIG for this! Nabiki thought half jokingly. This may put me all the way through college! then mentally chastised herself.  

This is a very serious matter! Nabiki realized as she moved from her chair to the futon and put her arms around Ranma-chan to comfort her.

Ranma-chan looked up at Nabiki in gratitude, tears still streaming from her face and she fiercely hugged Nabiki back before breaking off the embrace with a start and retreating to the far side of the bed.  "I… um, managed ta get home without _anyone _seeing me. At least I don't think anyone _saw _me, or Ryouga, while we where… um... um... fightin' in the woods."  A thoroughly embarrassed and upset Ranma finished, as her voice once more trailed off to silence.

 "Well, then what?" Nabiki demanded, her interest still piqued, "Did you… um… _WASHUP_?"  Nabiki asked, as she glanced down at Ranma-chan's groin area with a slightly disgusted look on her face.  I don't SEE any stains on that dress…

 "I… ah... hid down in the laundry room. I... um, well, I had no clean clothes and I could only find this damn sun-dress… so I could't change back yet."  Ranma glanced at Nabiki, hoping that she wouldn't press her for the real reason she didn't change back yet.

How could I _explain_ that to HER, that I'm scared!  Me, ol'macho-man Ranma himself, that I'm afraid…, afraid of what's happenin' to me.  Afraid I'd somehow changed, that I might be stuck female! Ranma-chan thought again of her new nightmare.  I'll never tell anyone 'bout THAT dream!

Realizing Nabiki was waiting for a, Ranma continued "Therefore I used just cold water, I washed up best I could in the basin, then I slipped on the dress and… uh, a pair of Akane's panties I also found." 

Yew, wearing someone else's panties, she's been hanging out with Uncle Happi too much! Nabiki thought in disgust, "That explains why there's no stains, though.  I should have guessed Ranma changed clothes when I saw her in a dress!  But, if she didn't properly… ah…_ clean  herself_ or use a…, then she still would....   She knew that Ranma-chan had absolutely no experience in female matters or hygiene. 

I have to do something to help her with that Nabiki decided as she observed the scared, panicky look in Ranma's face and eyes. 

"Ranma, do you anything know about...?" she started then changed tacts, "Did you use a...?"  Nabiki voice trailed off again.  Careful!  I need to word is just right,  I really do not want to scare her any further!

"Use a... what?  Come on, Nabiki, you know me, I'm a guy!  I never paid any attention ta all that female stuff in Sex Ed class!"  Ranma-chan pleaded as she look at Nabiki with her big round eyes, brimming again with tears. "That's why I'm here, ta ask YOU, for ....um, help, advice, whatever!"

Nabiki glanced out the door and seeing no one in the hallway, she quickly led Ranma to the empty bathing room. "Let's get that dress off you, Ranma" Nabiki suggested after shutting the door, but not before hanging out the "in use" sign.

"Nabiki! Y-yo- you... c -ca-can't meeaan....! "Ranma stuttered out in apprehension of what Nabiki had in mind and her arms nervously clutched her dress tightly to her body.

"Come on Ranma, you're a girl right now!  And it's not like I haven't seen your female body nude before!"  Nabiki interrupted.  You _really_ are a girl, at least for the moment, there is no doubt about that now! "Nabiki smirked in amusement.

With that, Ranma slowly but reluctantly, removed Akane's dress and underwear, the later already strained red from further bleeding.

 Those aren't Akane's panties! They're MINE!  HERS are all covered in polka-dots! thought Nabiki as she recognized the familiar color of her own underwear and she mentally added the price (and a hefty penalty!) to Ranma's account.

Nabiki then proceeded to help Ranma to wash up again, properly this time, after making sure the water wasn't too warm.  Akane, you're just lucky that I wouldn't steal Ranma from you, a little more heat in this water right now, and I really _would_ have him in the palm of my hands, _literally! _ Nabiki thought as she wondered just how she was going to explain, well, _everything _Ranma-chan needed to know.

Oh baby!  Here we go! thought Nabiki, as she led Ranma over to the cabinet were the various "feminine" products were kept.  This is going to be fun, just watching his... er...  her face as I show and explain all this!

Nabiki first grabbed a container of pre-mixed disposable douche, which Ranma vaguely remembered seeing on one of those cryptic TV commercials about that "spring morning fresh feeling" that she couldn't, or didn't want to, quite understand.

"Wha...  what's that for?"  a nervous Ranma asked as she eyed the strange looking bottle.

"It is for cleaning you... um... up _inside_" Nabiki replied as she proceeded to tell _and demonstrate_ to Ranma exactly what she meant by "_inside".   _The look on her face is priceless! Snickered Nabiki, as she wished she had brought her camera with her. Damn it!  I could have made a mint from some photos of her right now!  

Over the next few minutes, Nabiki showed and instructed Ranma in all the various items stored inside the cabinet.  Ranma was surprised to find that being female was a lot more "high maintenance" than she could have ever guessed.  Finally, the only things that remained were the two boxes Nabiki had saved for last.

Ranma-chan could not help but notice the strange look in Nabiki's eyes as she sent out the first mysterious box.  With that glint in her eyes and the smirk on her face, I know I ain't goin' ta like this! Ranma thought as she tried to read the item's name.  Maxi... something... pod's?  No...

Nabiki, after pausing for dramatic effect, slid the first box aside and with an almost predatory grin, set down the second.

Tampon?  Ranma-chan pondered the mysterious box.  Isn't that a city in America?  um...  famous for it's cigars?  

This observation seemed to be confirmed when Nabiki slowly removed a 6 in. long cylinder wrapped in white paper and held it up for Ranma-chan to see. 

I thought they use clear plastic ta wrap cigars? Wondered Ranma-chan.  Wait...  _cigars_?  Why would Nabiki show me _cigars_?  Ranma-chan eyes went wide with surprise as Nabiki un-wrapped the odd object.

"W -wh-wha-- what is... t--th-- that!"  Ranma stuttered out as she stared at the strange plastic tube in Nabiki's right hand.      

KAMI!  Ranma!  I know you are naive but even you should know what this is! thought Nabiki as she got out the enclosed instruction booklet and handed it to the confused Ranma-chan.

"Ugggh!  ...no, _no_, NO, _NO,** NO, NOO!**_"  Ranma's fearful cries escalated in volume as the meaning of the instructions sunk in.

"Come on, Ranma, this is all part of it...," Nabiki stated in a no nonsense voice, but the twinkle in her eye gave away her hidden mirth. 

"B-- b-- but!"  Ranma-chan stuttered as she clutched both hands tightly over her groin to deny access to anyone or anyTHING!

"Look, Ranma-chan, I know that before you were cursed, you never had to know any of this, but now you do!  Moreover, it's best that I show you exactly how!"  she couldn't resist in adding with a predatory grin.  

"Don't you realize that Kasumi had to do the same thing for me, that I was almost as clueless as you are?" confessed Nabiki.  All time she was saying this, Nabiki was slowly approaching Ranma-chan, holding the Tampon in her right hand like a giant hypodermic syringe and using her left to pull Ranma-chan's hands away from their protective hold on her womanhood.

Ranma just stood there, her eyes round with fear, frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights...

I don't think this scene needs to go any further. If you want to know what happen---GUESS! Nuki_Mouse :-)

A few minutes later a thoroughly subdued Ranma sat dejectedly on the bath stool, listening to Nabiki finish up her lectures on feminine hygiene.  

"Ranma-chan" Nabiki suddenly said, looking directly into Ranma's eyes, "this part is very serious, I need to talk you about pregnancy."

"P... pr-- preg... preg--na-- na-- nancy!" stuttered Ranma, "I don't need ta know nothin' 'bout that!" she said tersely as she rapidly shook her in denial

"Ranma, after today this is something you do need to know about.  Any 'unprotected' girl can get pregnant, any time they, um... '**DO IT'**... even if it's their first time, whether they're in cycle, out of cycle, well just about any time!" For some strange reason an old joke (_What do you call people who use the rhythm method?  ...Parents!) warning about that jumped into Nabiki's mind as she lectured Ranma. "If they '**DO** **IT'**, they can get pregnant!"  Nabiki bluntly continued. _

"But I can't...  I wouldn't... not me!" Ranma muttered as all the ramifications of what Nabiki was saying and the days events threaten to overwhelm her.

"Ranma-chan, after what happened today you could... um..." Nabiki stopped, as she realized that Ranma-chan was about ready to bolt from the room and quickly positioned herself in front of the door.  

_"**RANMA!**"_Nabiki yelled in order to get the frightened girl's attention as she decided to try a different tact.  "What if one day you got drunk, and THEN you changed!  You know what a low tolerance your female body has for alcohol; you could pass out or find that you can't defend yourself!" Nabiki contended.  "And then there are all those new date rape drugs!  Remember, there's a lot of scum-bags out there!"

"I..  won't... won't... let it happen!"  Retorted Ranma-chan as she subconsciously placed her arms protective across her groin again.

"Do you actually  THINK that a rape victim LETS it happen!" Nabiki yelled in indignation at the girl as she waved her arms about in agitation.  "But it still happens, all the time!  Every day young girls get taken advantage of, assaulted, raped, or worse!  It could happen to anyone! Even to you, Ranma!" Nabiki concluded. 

After Ranma stood silent for a moment, she slowly walked over to the tub.  Glancing back over her shoulder, she asked Nabiki if she could leave her alone for a while.  "I want to take a bath" Ranma admitted shyly. I MUST face my nightmare... sometime...

A bath?  You _want_ me to leave for that? Nabiki, like most Japanese females, routinely bathed nude with others of the same sex.  Don't tell me that you're getting suddenly shy on me again? she wondered.  Oh! Kami!, how stupid can I be! Nabiki cursed herself, She means she wants to change back into a man! Nabiki silently laughed at herself for forgetting about THAT.

 "Wait Ranma, before you...  Change...  There is one last thing we need to discuss. I think a doctor, a Gynecologist, should check you out." Nabiki stated and then braced herself for the forthcoming explosion. 

"A gynecologist!" Ranma yelled in horror at Nabiki's request. "Only girls have ta go there, I don't need one, I won't go!  I'm really a guy, not a GIRL!" she raved, despite the very obvious evidence to the contrary at that moment.

"Gynecologist treats both men and women, Ranma. With what happened today, you should really get a checkup, the sooner the better" Nabiki said as she tried to reason with Ranma, hoping to convince her of the wisdom of her request.  

No one really likes to visit a GYN, but… with Ranma's curse and all, maybe… hmm… I know! Nabiki thought in a flash.  "Dr Toufu!  He's not a GYN, but he's still a pretty good doc, at least when Kasumi isn't around and he's already familiar with Ranma's curse! 

"How about we make a compromise, Ranma. Instead of a GYN, you could go see Dr Toufu" Nabiki stated, putting her idea in motion. "We could go right now, he's never busy this time of day."

"WE?  What do ya mean by WE?"  Ranma cried out in panic at the suggestion, feeling like a rat trapped in a maze, DR TOUFU!  No,  I CAN'T...

"I figured that you may need some moral support" Nabiki replied.  With all the times he's been hurt, I would think a trip to Toufu's would be old hat to him by now, she thought, wondering why the idea of a doctor's visit suddenly seemed to terrify Ranma so much.  .

It was a dream, just a dream, Ranma tried to reassure herself. I don't have ta go..., but I can't hide, either. That's not manly, I know Doc!  He's no demon Ranma rationalized, trying to overcome her fear.  I still don't wanta go!  But if Nabiki thinks I need it, I'd better... Ranma-chan finally decided and nodded her head in acquiescence.

"Are ya sure you want ta come with me?" Ranma asked Nabiki hesitantly.

"Honestly Ranma, do you actually believe I'm so cold-blooded I'd let you go though this ordeal by yourself?" answered Nabiki in a mock-hurt voice.  Plus I wouldn't want to miss THIS visit for all the gold in Fort Knox!

Next Chapter: "In The Lair Of Doctor Toufu…." 

*         *        *         *         *         *          *          *          *          *         *          *          *

.


	2. In The Lair of Doctor Toufu

"In The Lair of Doctor Toufu…."

Chapter Two of "Is Ranma-chan Hurt?"

Kasumi had been quietly cleaning in the hall outside of the bathroom, not _really_ trying to spy on Nabiki and Ranma, she reassured herself, but because the hall actually needed it. Like everything else in the Tendo home it was kept immaculately clean and did not need the all the attention it was now getting. 

Kasumi was worried about Ranma after she found the blood in the laundry room. Ever since the Saotome's had come to live at the Tendo home, Ranma had become like a little brother (or sister!) to her. Now she feared that something maybe seriously wrong with her. 

While really not trying to listen, Kasumi couldn't help but overhear a little of what was being discussed inside the bath, something about pregnancy, rape, gynecologist, and a visit to Dr Toufu, _today!_. 

Oh My! Ranma-chan, please let this all be something simple, just a silly misunderstanding! Kasumi prayed to herself. It can't be... that! But he is a girl at times…. Kami, this is driving me crazy! She _could_... I guess… but how? pondered Kasumi. 

You** KNOW** how, Kasumi! she chided herself. I just never thought it could happen to **HER**! She can't get pregnant, can she? Kasumi wondered. I just can't imagine Ranma-chan doing 'IT' with a boy at all, now if she was doing 'it' with Akane.... 

Kasumi's thoughts broke off with a start, and she had to clamp her hand across her month to help stifle the laugher that threatened to burst forth. I can't believe I'm more willing to think of Ranma-chan as a lesbian then as a 'normal' girl, and with my own sister no less! 

Its just that I always felt that deep down Ranma-chan was still 'male,' that her curse couldn't change THAT! Kasumi reasoned as she tried to make sense of her thoughts She does physically transform into a girl, it isn't just some illusion so... maybe she mentally changes into one too?

Kasumi heard a new sound that she correctly interrupted to be Nabiki straightening up the bath prior to leaving. Kami, if she catches me here I'll NEVER convince her I wasn't meddling in her life again. Kasumi realized as she spun away from the bath's door and raced down the stairs. 

Kasumi swiftly retreated to the sanctuary of her kitchen before she gingerly peered back down the hallway. Satisfied she wasn't spotted, she turned her mind to her housework. Let's see, um... lunch! I'll make LUNCH! she decided as she wracked her brain for a cover story hide her true activities. Nabiki's the only one who realizes just how much I meddle. Kasumi knew as she quickly scatted various kitchen implements around her countertops and started heating some leftovers from the night before. 

Just a few minutes later, she heard Nabiki call out to her from the front hall. "Kasumi, Ranma and I decided to go shopping; we'll be back by six."

"Are you sure you must leave right now? Nabiki, you two haven't had your lunch yet. It will be ready soon" Kasumi replied in her best _'sweet, naive, innocent mother' _voice. 

"Don't worry about us, Kasumi; we'll just get something from one of the oden stalls." Nabiki called back as she pushed Ranma towards the front door.

"But Nabiki! If Kasumi's gone ta all the effort and all ta make us lunch..." Ranma started to say.

"Shut up Ranma, We don't have time for this" Nabiki told her companion in her own, patented _'don't cross me or you will regret it' _voice. 

Kasumi walk to the door and watched with her concern evident on her face as Nabiki half-dragged a reluctant, still female Ranma down the street until they were completely out of sight.

They _must_ be going to see Ono [Dr. Toufu] Kasumi decided as she returned to her kitchen and continued to cook lunch for the Fathers. Oh! That's right! Ono promised to loan me that book… she suddenly, VERY conveniently, remembered. I guess I could go and pick it up on the way to the market, after all, I am going right past his office!

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nabiki sat in a nearby chair as she watched the ever-efficient Dr Ono Toufu conduct his examination of Ranma-chan, a much more thorough exam than Ranma had EVER wanted to receive. 

I didn't know that Dr Toufu had all the... um, implements for THAT kind of exam! Nabiki smirked. She had offered to leave during this part of the exam, but stayed at Dr Toufu's request. 

He doesn't want anyone to accuse him of 'improper' behavior, he wants me to chaperone him! as she noticed that Ono's part-time nurse was absent today. OH! I hope Ono warmed those up for Ranma! she thought, wickedly, as she again looked at the various 'implements'.

It took all of Toufu's bedside manner and Nabiki's tact to get Ranma up on the special examination table and Toufu considered slipping Ranma a sedative but she finally gave in.

"Ranma, You are a picture of health!" Dr Toufu started to say while helping the girl out of the 'stirrups.' "I did not find anything physically wrong with you. All young ladies…"

"I AM NOT A YOUNG LADY!"Ranma-chan angrily interjected as she jumped off the table and confronted the doctor. "I'm a MAN, no matter what I look like. This is all because of that stupid curse! I'M NOT REALLY A GIRL!"

"Ranma, you should realize by now that your cursed form is a real female. After today, there is no doubt about THAT anymore! thought Dr Toufu, as he moved to place the examination table BETWEEN him and the upset girl, just to be safe! "The only things that I find really unusual about this is your curse, along with your age, of course... 

"My curse? Is there somethin' wrong with my curse? Please tell me there's nothin' wrong with it!" pleaded Ranma and her face blanched white in fear of what Ono might say He's goin' ta tell me... umm, he's goin' ta say that my curse... and Ranma-chan could see in her mind's eye a 10 foot tall Demon-Toufu gloating over a naked female Ranma, telling her "*Ha, ha, ha! Now That you're TRULLY female you're curse is gone! You are now locked in your true form forever! You'll never trans....*" Ranma-chan's nightmare vision was mercifully broken by the southing voice of the real Dr Toufu.

"As far as I can tell there is nothing wrong with your curse," Dr Toufu reassured the frighten girl. "I was just referring to that due to the nature of your curse; you were mentally unprepared for what has happen. Later, if you like, we can test it, but right now I still have a few more 'steps' left in your physical." 

Dr Toufu, with the help of Nabiki, then proceeded to demonstrate and perform the technique of breast self-examination and various other more intimate feminine tasks that Ranma-chan was ignorant of. Now that her nightmare had not come to pass, Ranma-chan noticeably calmed down and became a more receptive patient. Finally she got up the nerve to asked Toufu about the cryptic referenced he had made about her age. 

"Well, you're 16 and just starting high school, I'm sure you know this isn't suppose to happen to girls your age…" Dr Toufu started to inform Ranma before she interrupted him again.

"Doc, I'm not sure just what IS suppose ta happen to a girl, or what age is right ….or much of ANYTHING." Ranma confessed with a shrug of her shoulders, her eyes downcast and a sight blush again reddening her face. 

Dr Toufu thought for a moment before answering. "I'll tell you what, let me go out and catch up on a little paperwork while you get dressed. After that I have a couple of booklets that may help, we can read them together and then we can have a long talk." 

He turn towards the door, but not before gesturing for Nabiki to follow him, somehow knowing that Ranma-chan need a little privacy and some quiet time.

"Take your time Ranma-chan, we'll just wait for you in my office." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Four years ago, when Dr Ono Toufu had first opened his small neighborhood clinic, his practice had consisted mostly of minor colds and flu's, plus the occasional broken bone or sprained joint. It was a quiet, almost boring life, far from the exciting research or challenging cases he had dreamed of in Med school. It was also far from his meddling and overbearing mother who still tried to control his life.

That had all changed a few months back with the arrival of Ranma and his dad. Since the day Akane first introduced her new fiancée, his life has been anything but boring. Fantastic curses, unknown Amazon drugs, new medical techniques, plus (with the help of Cologne) the discovery and unlocking of his own hidden ability for Chi manipulation and healing filled his days with excitement.

Case in point, he thought, Ranma Saotome was here, this time while he is in his female form for an examination and consultation… Ono thought as he wrote out the same words in Ranma's thick medical file.

His writing was disturbed by the ringing his door chime, announcing that someone had entered the clinic. He looked up, and felt his heart skip a beat as he jumped to his feet and raced across the waiting room to greet his lovely visitor.

"Ka-Kasumi! How nice it is to see you!" He cried out in joy with a foolish grin on his face.

"Konniichi Wa, Dr. Toufu" Kasumi replied in her soft, reserved voice. "I was hoping to borrow that book you told me about, the one on alternative medicines." as she bowed slightly in respect and gifted Ono with one of her sunny smiles, all the while secretly amused at his behavior.

"Of course! Of course! Anything for you, my dear Kasumi!" Ono answered, as he literally, pranced out of the room, but not before colliding with the wall, Twice.

"Betty-chan, she's here! She talked to me!" Kasumi heard Dr Toufu cry out from the other room, along with the squeak of rusty wheels, along with various other crashes and bangs 

He must be dancing with his skeleton again. Kasumi realized with a smile. Now where would he keep Ranma's files…. Knowing that it would take him a few minutes to even remember the book's name, she slowly looked around the waiting room of the clinic. Since Ono only had a part time nurse, he had converted what was normally the nurses' station into his private office.

There was a thick file lying open on Ono's desk and she decided to start her search there. She saw that was indeed Ranma's records lying open upon the desktop How careless of Dr Toufu just to leave this out where anyone could read it Kasumi thought, relieved that she did not have to search very far for it. I will just kept and eye on this for him as she quickly found the most recent entry.

Let me see… ah, here it is! Kasumi thought as she read the reason for Ranma's visit. Oh thank you, Kami-Sama! Ranma-chan isn't pregnant! But as she read further the full scope of what _HAD _happen became quite clear.

Oh! My!. Was Kasumi's mental gasp. Ranma-chan! She... what...? When! Just this morning? Oh My, but that means… that Ranma really _could_ get pregnant? Kasumi briefly stopped to sort out her thoughts Wait, what's this? Birth control, Your Female Body, What is Sexual Harassment? Kasumi read the titles of the booklets Dr. Toufu had supplied to Ranma-chan.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kasumi had finished reading Ranma's file and was now quietly sitting in the waiting room, hoping for Ono's return. He must still be out dancing with Betty-chan in the park again! she mused as she reflected on Ranma's file. 

I should do something to help Ranma, I'm sure this must have been a blow to her masculinity! But as long as her curse remains, she must learn how to deal with this. Kasumi continued to think then almost broke out in laughter at the absurdity of her last thought ...HER masculinity...! 

Why didn't she tell me? wondered Kasumi. Aren't I like a surrogate mother to you, Ranma? To both your girl and boy forms? Kasumi felt hurt and letdown. But maybe that's it, that a BOY wouldn't take something like this to his mother! 

Then Kasumi silently laughed at herself again. What am I thinking, what boy ever had this happen to them! But that IS it, isn't it? A boy would rather die than voluntarily talk about sex with his mother.

I can't help the boy Ranma, but maybe I can help the girl Ranma-chan instead? She is going to need a lot of support and understanding to help her deal with all this! thought Kasumi while she leaned back in the chair, eyes closed, lost in deep thought as she racked her brain looking for an answer.

Then an idea came to Kasumi in a flash of inspiration. What about... hmm, I _could**...**_ and a plan worthy of Nabiki started forming in her mind. I can get what I need at the market, I'm sure Shampoo and Ukyou would come, especially if I tell them that the other is already coming! And Akane can invite some of the girls from Ranma's class… her thoughts continued to plan, as she unconsciously rose and left the clinic, forgetting all about the book.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nabiki's excuse of them going shopping was not entirely untrue. After they had finished their visit to Dr Toufu's, Nabiki got to witness first hand Ranma-chan's unique method of bargaining. 

It was like watching a theatrical performance, as Ranma fluttered from stall to stall, with her little fists press to her throat and wide "puppy dog" eyes, as she giggled, charmed, flattered and 'bounced' her way around the street. 

Someone should explain the concept of a bra to her Nabiki noticed, She's going to have a saggy bosom and a bad back by 30 if she doesn't start using one! she thought with only a TINY bit of catty jealousy.

Ranma had finished playing with her 'victims' and moved in for the kill, as first she got them free samples of food from all the street vendors and then as culmination of her skills, an extra scoop of vanilla ice-cream for both of them, AFTER getting the first scoop at a sizable discount from the local parlor. Following their irregular "lunch", Nabiki took Ranma-chan shopping for some of the "feminine items" that she was lacking. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Several hours later Nabiki and Ranma finally returned, their arms loaded down with packages, just before their self-imposed 6 o'clock deadline. Upon entering the Tendo home, they were greeted by the din of many feminine voices, coming from the dining room. There, seated around the table was Akane and several other girls that Ranma-chan recognized from her class, along with Soun and Genma, and _both_ Shampoo AND Ukyou! 

"What's goin' on?" asked a suddenly nervous Ranma-chan while she surveyed the room. She had managed to stash her incriminating packages in a nearby closet, lest someone noticed their unusual contents. Oh Kami I cant let'em see _these!_ I'll rather DIE than let anyone else ever find out 'bout THIS! she worriedly thought.

There was a sudden babble as several girls tried to answer at once, their voices blending together. The jest of it was that Kasumi had invited them over for a "special" dinner and party in Ranma-chan's honor.

At first Nabiki was as puzzled as Ranma, as she looked around for Kasumi. Then she started to get suspicious when she smelled the odor of food Kasumi was cooking. Is this what I think it is? Damn, just how did Kasumi find out about it? Nabiki wondered with a snicker. OH BOY, this is going to be FUN!

"In… my honor?" inquired Ranma-chan and she became even more worried as she noticed Nabiki is reaction to the girls' presence. NO! It can't be! This is like my nightmare...

"Why yes, Ranma-chan, this dinner is in your honor" Kasumi answered her as she entered the room from the kitchen, while carrying a tray with several large serving bowls on it.

"After what happened to you today, I thought we needed to celebrate and I made a special dish just for the occasion." Kasumi set the large covered bowls in the center of the table and with a flourish, removed the lids and proudly announced: 

_"As traditional on occasions such as this, I have made red beans and rice!"_

The room was almost completely silent, the only sounds was that of Nabiki quiet laughter, the gasps of surprise from the girls, and the thud as Genma keeled over. The silence was finally broken as an aged dwarf like creature, wearing a bra on his head like a pair of earmuffs and a bag of women's underwear slung over his shoulders, jumped onto the middle of the table.

"Ranma my girl" cried out Happousai**.** "Congratulations on your _first period!_ I have a special pair of panties with extra padding in the crotch just for _those_days..." ****He said while holding up a pair of all white panties. That is as far as he got in his oration, as mallet, mace, and spatula combined to send the freak into low earth orbit and it started to snow underwear in his wake.

After the shock of Kasumi's statement and the appearance of Happousai finally wore off, there was a sudden babble of voices as all the girls tried to talk a once.

"...He's really is a GIRL… ...Healthy babies! …HE does What?… ...Congrats Ran-chan! ...Don't all girls menstruate? ...Welcome to womanhood! …Can he? I mean she, have kids... ...Hey, Ranma-chan, do you WANT kids?" 

Then the three voices of his finance's rose above the din. 

"Aerin!, you true woman today! You now be Shampoo Husband _And_ have Amazon child Too, Shampoo be very very happy!" Shampoo cried out as she jumped to her feet in joy! 

"Her _FIRST PERIOD!_" yelled out Akane as she also leapt to her feet and glared intensely at Ranma-chan, her right had reaching for her mallet. That BAKA! I'm his fiancée, why didn't he tell me? I had to find out like THIS! Doesn't he trust ME? Akane fumed as she realized SHE was the only Tendo sister that hadn't already known. "I'll never marry an untrusting freak like you! Ranma no Hentai!"

"Ran-chan, sugar!" Piped in Ukyou, glad that she had decided to remove her bindings and wear something a little more feminine for once. "Now you're free to marry me! I'll never think of you as a freak!" she promised. Not after all the cross-dressers I normally seem to attract!

"My daughter won't marry?" Cried Soun with tears flowing from his eyes, as he rushed over to Nabiki, griped her shoulders and pleaded to her face. "The Tendo and Saotome's line must merge! Nabiki, it is now your duty to marry Ranma…."

This was interrupted by a dreadful cry "_NO-O-O, NO-O-O, NO-O-O! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!, AAGGH!" _ from Ranma-chan as she finally came out of shock, stood bolt upright, fist clenched tightly to her sides and tilted her head back to screamed out her frustrations to the heavens above, as she realized that the "secret" she hoped to keep to her grave would be, by this time tomorrow, known by all of Nerima!

The End.

Author's note: In Japan, it is traditional to celebrate a young girl's first menstruation as a coming of age ceremony. A special meal is given in her honor, attended by her family and close female friends. These meals always include Red Beans and Rice for good luck, fertility, and healthy children.

BTW, the timeline for this story is about 4 or 5 months after Ranma's arrival at the Tendo Home. I believe (for THIS story, anyway!) that Ranma's female body does not age while he's male, and of course that also means his male body doesn't age while she's female. Since Ranma is only female about 4 hours a day or so, on average, it would be almost 6 months between "Periods".

PS: I already know Dr. Toufu was actually a chiropractor, but for MY story, (like a lot of other fan fictions) he's a general practitioner. 


End file.
